Hidden Letter
by CHRBEILSCHMIDT1996
Summary: Jung Daehyun sebagai ketua panitia harus mengkoordinir acara pentas seni sekaligus perpisahan untuk siswa tahun akhir dirumah salah satu panitia inti sekaligus adik kelasnya yang super Introvert bernama Choi Junhong. Namun, siapa sangka hal ini malah membawanya pada jawaban misteri yang selama ini dicari Daehyun? (BAP/Daehyun x Zelo/DaeLo/bxb/BL/ShoAi)


Summary:

Jung Daehyun sebagai ketua panitia harus mengkoordinir acara pentas seni sekaligus perpisahan untuk siswa tahun akhir dirumah salah satu panitia inti sekaligus adik kelasnya yang super Introvert bernama Choi Junhong. Namun, siapa sangka hal ini malah membawanya pada jawaban misteri yang selama ini dicari Daehyun? (BAP/DaehyunZelo/DaeLo/bxb/BL/ShoAi)

* * *

Hidden Letter © ChrBeilschmidt

I do not own B.A.P members(?). I just own this weird and absolutely out of character/content story. Hopefully you reader can enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!

Ps: be aware of Boy x Boy (bxb), BL, ShouAi, gaje, typo and lain-lain(?)

 _Based on cerita roleplay saya yang digantung h3h3h3 *bletak*_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Malam itu, Daehyun sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan ia selesaikan dirumah salah satu panitia inti yang bertugas untuk merangkai dan menjadwalkan acara formal dan informal sebuah pentas seni sekaligus perpisahan.

Ya, pentas seni sekaligus acara perpisahan siswa tahun akhir itu dipimpin olehnya dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengontrol setiap koordinator seksi bidang sebelum rapat pengesahan minggu depan.

Malam ini tujuannya adalah kerumah koordinator acara, Junhong Choi yang merupakan adik kelasnya dikarenakan pekerjaan mereka dikantin sekolah tadi siang belum terselesaikan dan masih harus direvisi, jadi mau tidak mau Daehyun harus datang kerumah Junhong.

Ponsel Daehyun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _From: Junhong_

 _Sub: -_

 _"Maaf mengganggumu, hyung. apakah malam ini kau jadi kemari?"_

Daehyun tersenyum, "Ck, tidak sabaran sekali." Ia langsung mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Junhong lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Hyun _ie_ , jangan pulang terlalu larut." Ujar Ibunya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Daehyun tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Ya, umma. aku akan menelepon Yongguk hyung jika terjadi sesuatu."

…

Daehyun berangkat dengan mobil Yongguk, sepupunya yang kebetulan juga harus menemui temannya di daerah tempat tinggal Junhong.

"Jadi, sekolah itu masih mempertahankan pentas seni?" Tanya Yongguk masih fokus pada kemudinya lalu berbelok kearah apartemen di daerah elit seoul.

Pandangan Daehyun teralihkan keluar jendela. "Yeah, hyung. Tidak buruk juga,"

"Baiklah, sudah sampai." Ujar Yongguk memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan, "Bilang pada teman kerjamu jangan terlalu serius atau dia akan demam,"

Daehyun tertawa kecil. "Apakah itu yang terjadi padamu dulu saat menjadi panitia inti, hyung?" Yongguk hanya mencibir. Daehyun lalu membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi menuju apartemen adik kelasnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya kembali, lalu menekan tombol _call_ untuk menelepon Junhong. Tak lama kemudian, Junhong mengangkatnya.

 _On the phone_

 _"Halo, hyung?"_

 _"Aku sudah berada didalam. Apartemenmu nomor berapa?"_

 _"166A dilantai tiga. Aku akan menunggumu diluar kalau begitu."_

 _"Ah, baiklah."_

 _Sambungan diputus.  
_ …

"Junhong-ya, mau kemana?" tanya seseorang dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Junhong. Pria itu duduk didepan televisi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Junhong memicingkan matanya sebentar lalu menarik napas berat kemudian membuangnya.

"Teman— maksudku, Kakak kelasku berada diluar." Jawabnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri menghalangi langkah Junhong menuju pintu. Junhong memandang hyungnya itu dengan tatapan suram dan jengkel. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangannya kesamping, mengisyaratkannya untuk menjauh dari sana. "Himchan hyung, minggir."

Himchan tertawa mengejek sebelum beranjak dari pintu itu. "Kau akan mengajaknya masuk—?"

BAM!

Junhong menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sedikit sadis. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu dapat mendengar tawa sepupunya yang ditahan dari balik pintu. Ia kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya dibangku yang disediakan didepan apartemennya, menunggu sang kakak kelas muncul.

…

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen 166A tepat saat Junhong memperhatikan kearah lift.

"Ah, sudah disini rupanya. Sudah lama menunggu?" Daehyun menepuk pundak Junhong. Daehyun tak menyadari bahwa ada sekelebat perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul pada diri Junhong saat ia menepuk pundak adik kelasnya itu.

Junhong menaggapinya dengan satu anggukan kemudian berdiri lalu menuntun kakak kelasnya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tidak ada kata selamat datang atau sambutan yang biasa Daehyun terima seperti panitia yang ia datangi sebelumnya. Well, mungkin adik kelasnya yang satu ini irit kata, pikirnya.

Sesampainya mereka didalam, Himchan sudah berada pada posisi duduknya, menghadap tepat kearah mereka berdua dengan kaki disilang dan senyum sumrigah yang Junhong anggap menjengkelkan. Daehyun melirik Junhong lalu pria didepannya,

"Halo, hyung. Saya Daehyun, kakak kelasnya Junh—"

Himchan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan sembari mengamati Daehyun dari atas sampai kebawah. Junhong terdengar menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Junhongie~ Pacarmu boleh juga~ Aku Himchan, sepupunya Jun—"

Belum sempat Himchan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia benar-benar bisa menyumpahi hal-hal buruk agar menimpa Himchan jika Daehyun sempat diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd dari iblis berparas manis itu.

"Maaf. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Uhm, ya, tak apa." Daehyun melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh tangan hangat Junhong. Adik kelasnya itu tak sadar bahwa ia masih menggenggam tangan Daehyun. Daehyun berdehem. Junhong yang tersadar buru-buru melepaskan tangan kakak kelasnya itu.

Daehyun memperhatikan kamar Junhong yang nyaman. Pencahayaannya sangat sempurna. Dinding yang didominasi dengan warna biru dan abu-abu itu membuat Daehyun tenang. Ia merasa seperti sedang berada di pantai. Poster-poster rapper terkenal tertempel rapi dibelakang meja belajarnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan.

"Kamarmu nyaman, ya."

Junhong mengangguk sopan lalu mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk duduk.

Daehyun mulai membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tadi ia bawa. "Denah yang kuberikan tadi sudah selesai?" tanya Daehyun melirik Junhong sekilas.

"Ah, sudah hyung. Sebentar." Junhong mendekati meja belajarnya yang lumayan berantakan dengan spidol dan kertas-kertas lainnya yang bertumpukkan kemudian mengambil denah yang telah selesai ia kerjakan lalu menyerahkannya pada Daehyun. "Apa ada yang harus kukerjakan lagi, hyung?"

"Kurasa ini sudah bagus dan susunan acara formal dan informalnya juga sudah selesai jadi tak ada yang harus kita ubah untuk sekarang ini." Daehyun menghempaskan dirinya di karpet bulu. "Kalau begitu, kita harus menghitung dana dan kapasitas siswa untuk denah yang ini."

Junhong dan Daehyun berkutat pada tugas-tugasnya masing-masing. Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan pensil, suara pena dan penggaris yang beradu dan suara bersin Junhong sesekali.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Daehyun disela pekerjaannya tanpa melihat Junhong.

"Hanya bersin-bersin biasa, hyung." Jawab Junhong sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue. Semalam Junhong begadang mengerjakan laporan-laporan untuk rapat pengesahan dan lupa mematikan AC saat ia akan tidur.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau harus istirahat sebentar, Junhong." Junhong menatap Daehyun sebentar lalu ia menggeleng dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Aku tak apa-apa hyung."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir, kali ini raut wajahnya iba. Junhong mengangguk.

' _Seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan itu, hyung.'_ batin Junhong.

 _Cheonsa gateun neo~_

 _Naega saraganeun iyuneun neoya~_

 _Dasin mot bol geot gata~_

 _Jeongmal jugeol geot gata~_

Junhong terkejut. Ponselnya berbunyi— tunggu, bukannya ponselnya berada diruang tamu bersama Himchan?

"Ah, sebentar,"

Kali ini jantung Junhong seperti benar-benar mau meledak. Ringtone untuk panggilannya sama dengan Daehyun.

' _Aish jinjja! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, bodoh!'_ batinnya meronta _._

Daehyun mengangkat teleponnya. Jemarinya mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia tampak sedikit kesal. "Sudah kubilang hal itu harus kau konfirmasi jauh-jauh hari, Youngjae! Sekarang coba hubungi Jongup, dan pergi temui Ilhoon sebelum besok sore."

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang masih berbicara ditelepon. Nampaknya pekerjaan ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya walau sebentar lagi kakak kelasnya itu akan pergi dari sekolah menengah dan juga…. darinya.

Junhong melakukannya lagi—Pikiran-pikiran itu nyaris membuatnya gila. Ia kemudian menggeleng cepat.

' _Sial! Aku harus fokus. Aku tak boleh lagi memikirkan hal itu. Hatiku sudah cukup sakit untuk memikirkannya atau bahkan untuk mengingatnya lagi.'_

Junhong kembali berkutat pada kertasnya. Sesekali melirik Daehyun. Junhong menghembuskan napasnya berat. Perutnya mulai berisik seperti mau hancur saja. Ia juga terlalu banyak berfikir yang tidak-tidak akhir-akhir ini sejak ia diangkat menjadi koordinator seksi acara dan terlalu banyak memikirkan Daehyun.

' _Apa Daehyun hyung sudah makan sebelum kesini? Apa ia lapar? Apa ia bosan dan ingin pulang—, Cukup, Junhong, hentikan. Tidak ini lagi!'_

Tak tahan lagi dengan suara perutnya yang menyebalkan dan pikirannya yang mulai tidak waras, Junhong berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung, mau kuambilkan sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit mengusap matanya yang terasa perih.

Daehyun menoleh, ia menutup layar ponselnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Ah, boleh kalau tidak keberatan,"

Daehyun nenatap wajah adik kelasnya yang terlihat sangat kecapaian itu, "Kau istirahatlah sebentar, Junhongie."

Junhong menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa katanya— barusan? Ia yakin wajahnya sudah pasti memerah.

"Yang lain biar kukerjakan." Kata Daehyun sebelum melanjutkan teleponnya. Junhong mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi ke dapur.

…

Daehyun selesai dengan teleponnya. Masalah dengan Youngjae benar-benar membuatnya pusing— mulai dari masalah koordinasinya dan— pernyataan cinta Youngjae padanya. "Ah, kepalaku mau meledak saja rasanya!"

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang dapat ia kerjakan, Daehyun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia harus menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya sebelum Junhong kembali. Pikirnya mungkin saja Junhong bosan dan jengkel melihatnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup ini.

Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sudut kamar Junhong yang gelap namun sedikit bersinar dengan kaleng warna warni yang bertumpuk rapi dan barang yang ia rasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Daehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sudut itu.

"Junhongie punya hal unik yang ia simpan ternyata," Daehyun terkekeh. Jemarinya meraih salah satu kaleng itu dan membuka tutupnya. Ia merasa bersalah setelah membuka kaleng itu tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya melanjutkan perbuatan tidak sopannya itu. Daehyun menemukan banyak remasan kertas didalamnya. Ah, pikiran Daehyun langsung tertuju pada nilai ulangan jelek yang barangkali adik kelasnya yang misterius itu simpan disini. Namun, seperti dunia tak sependapat dengannya setelah Daehyun membuka kertas itu satu persatu.

"Tunggu—, Surat?"

Mata Daehyun membulat sempurna setelah membaca surat-surat itu dan untuk siapa surat itu ditujukan. Untuknya. Untuk Jung Daehyun hyung—, kakak kelas yang ia sukai.

"Ini…" Ia kemudian membaca remasan surat terakhir.

 _Untuk satu-satunya Daehyun-hyung,_

 _Daehyun hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap baik-baik saja karena kau tak membaca surat-surat untukmu yang tak pernah kukirim. Kalau saja itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu._

 _Erm—, hyung, sepertinya aku malah semakin menyukaimu. Berlebihan, ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan ini pada siapapun._

 _Sepupuku? Himchan hyung? Barangkali ia akan menertawaiku setengah mati. Jadi hanya surat yang tak pernah kukirim inilah jawabannya, tempat kata-kata cheesy dariku tersalurkan. Haha~_

 _Ah— ya, aku masih penasaran apakah surat menyurat ini masih jaman? Kurasa tidak. Seharusnya aku mengirim e-mail saja atau pesan teks padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana tukang pos bekerja dalam mengirim surat ini—, tapi kuserahkan saja semua pada mereka untuk memberikannya padamu…_

 _Atau_

 _Tidak sama sekali._

 _Kau tahu hyung, aku cukup pengecut dan aku tak akan pernah berani mengirim surat ini._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Your Crush, Choi Junhong,_

 _And always be._

…

Junhong sedikit lama untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena Himchan membantunya mempersiapkan cheese cake dan teh— dan tentu saja Ia diberi bertubi-tubi pertanyaan konyol. Walau sang sepupu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan gelengan, Himchan tampak cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Junhong memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Daehyun sedang memunggunginya, seperti memegang sesuatu. Junhong tak terlalu mengacuhkannya karena perutnya sudah berontak meminta untuk di isi.

"Hyung, aku membawa cheese cake dan teh hangat." Ujar Junhong membuyarkan pikiran Daehyun yang sudah jauh entah kemana. Daehyun meremas surat itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Junhong yang tampak kebingungan. Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu menghampiri Junhong yang tengah melahap cheese cakenya,

"A, ah, ya. Terimakasih," ucapnya sebelum melahap cheese cake miliknya.

…

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Junhongie. Aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai koordinator acara." Daehyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hati Junhong pilu.

"Ne, hyung. Biar ku antar kau sampai ke bawah." tawar Junhong.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah hafal jalannya," Daehyun terkekeh.

"Tak apa-apa hyung. Apartemen ini kadang berubah mistis."

Tawa Daehyun pecah saat Junhong menyebutkan mistis dengan wajah polos, nada yang datar dan tidak menyeramkan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Daehyun menyerah. Ia sedikit mencubit pipi Junhong yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

Diperjalanan mereka menuju lantai dasar apartemen, Daehyun bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah lulus nanti. Ia ingin kuliah dan belajar musik. Baginya, musik adalah penentram hati dikala gundah. Junhong menikmati setiap detik waktunya yang sempit itu bersama Daehyun. Walau hanya anggukan dan senyuman yang menjadi tanggapannya setiap pemuda bersurai hazelnut itu berbicara, ia merasa sedang berinteraksi dengan baik untuk sekali.

"Kau pasti bisa menggapai itu semua, hyung." ungkap Junhong tiba-tiba saat Daehyun hendak membuka pintu mobil beberapa menit setelah sepupunya tiba menjemputnya.

Daehyun terdiam. Ia menatap kedalam iris coklat terang itu—mata adik kelasnya itu sedikit basah—pikirnya hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Daehyun mengangguk. "Terimakasih. Aku…. Sangat berterimakasih." Daehyun memberinya senyuman terakhir sebelum ia pergi.

Junhong tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Tangisnya pecah. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi polosnya. Pertahanan yang ia bangun selama ini seketika hancur. Pikirannya melayang jauh, hatinya sakit. Ia berteriak didalam diam agar perasaannya pada Daehyun pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Ia sudah cukup sakit menahan semua perasaannya, sudah banyak waktunya yang terbuang hanya untuk memendam rasa cinta yang di deritanya sendirian. Junhong bukanlah orang yang lemah, ia kuat. Ia mencoba memerangi jati dirinya selama ini—namun, sepertinya pelurunya berbalik dan menembus tepat pada jantungnya.

"Junhong-ya…"

"H..himchan hyung….. Dia…. Dia akan pergi."

"Lalu, kau hanya akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?"

Junhong mendongak. Ia mendapati Himchan menatap lurus kearahnya. Himchan yang suka menggodanya kini tampak serius—tak ada raut wajah menjengkelkan yang biasa Junhong temui. "Apa maksudmu, hyung.."

Himchan berlutut dihadapan Junhong, menyeka air matanya dengan telunjuknya. "Jujurlah padanya,"

"Tapi, hyung…. Dia akan membenciku.. aku tak ingin itu terjadi..."

"Percaya padaku, Choi Junhong. Seorang Jung Daehyun tidak akan pernah membencimu hanya karena hal seperti itu."

Junhong seperti tak percaya— Batin dan pikirannya memberontak. apakah akan semudah itu?

Junhong menyeka air matanya kasar. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Baik. Aku akan jujur padanya."

…

Pentas seni sekaligus perpisahan terakhir bagi siswa tahun akhir berjalan dengan sangat sempurna. Daehyun menutup acara itu dengan kata-kata perpisahan yang menyentuh hati Junhong dan membuatnya menitikan air mata.

Bagi Junhong, beberapa hari terakhir adalah hari yang membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Daehyun dan hal-hal indah tentangnya. Ia tak ingin melupakannya. Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari bahkan tahun-tahunnya selama bersekolah bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu terasa sangat berharga dari apapun.

Ponsel Junhong tiba-tiba berdering. _1004,_ dering yang sama dengan Daehyun.

 _On the phone,_

" _H-halo.. h…hyung?"_

" _Maukah kau menemuiku diatas atap sekolah? Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."_

" _A- i-itu, baiklah. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"_

" _Baik, baik. Akan kutunggu kau disini, Junhong-ya."_

 _Sambungan diputus._

…

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari, hyung?"

Junhong menatap wajah Daehyun yang tak dapat ia tebak. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Bagaimana kalau Daehyun— membencinya sekarang? Atau… apakah ia sudah tau semuanya? Semua tentang Choi Junhong yang menyukai Jung Daehyun sejak pertama kali bertemu?

Daehyun mendekati Junhong. Tangannya merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak besar berisi coklat. Junhong melirik coklat itu kemudian Daehyun. Raut wajahnya membuat Daehyun gemas. "Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama sebulan ini jadi kau layak mendapatkannya."

Junhong menerima coklat itu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

' _Tahan sebentar, air mata! Ini bukan saat yang tepat!'_ batinnya kembali meronta, meminta untuk dibebaskan dari rasa sakit yang membelenggu.

"Aku…. T..terimakasih, h..hyung. Aku senang d…dapat membantumu."

"Ne, Junhong. Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Jantung Junhong berdebar kencang seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Hyung, sebenarnya…. A…aku.."

"Aku tahu."

Tubuh Junhong menegang hebat. "A-apa? Apa maksudmu, h-hyung?"

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf telah membongkar pasang barang-barangmu tanpa seizin darimu."

Junhong seperti ingin melompat saja dari atas atap sekolah mereka setelah mendengar Daehyun berbicara seperti itu. "A..apa artinya kau menemukan…. S…surat-suratku..?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah remuk. "Aku membacanya."

Pertahanan Junhong perlahan mulai roboh. Air matanya susah untuk ia bendung. "H..h..hyung…" Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "K..kau boleh membenciku seka—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Daehyun menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Mata Junhong membulat sempurna. Ia ingin mencerna hal ini dengan akal sehatnya namun akal sehatnya sedang melawannya.

Pelukan Daehyun…. Pelukan yang selalu Junhong dambakan dan yang ia pikir tak akan pernah terjadi. Dunia seakan tak pernah menentangnya. Air matanya mengalir deras dipundak Daehyun. Semua bebannya seketika perlahan menghilang dari dadanya.

"D…d..daehyun hyung…." Daehyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apakah kau ingat mp3 player yang diberikan Himchan hyung tahun lalu?" tanya Daehyun tenang.

"Ne… y…yang berada disebelah kaleng s…s..surat ini…" jawab Junhong terisak.

Daehyun perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Junhong untuk duduk disampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Junhong erat—sangat erat bagai mustahil untuk dipisahkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu pemberian Himchan hyung? Kau baru kenal dengannya…"

"Apakah kau ingat saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru kalian diminta untuk membuat surat ditujukan untuk satu orang panitia?"

Its official, Junhong's heart stop beating after Daehyun said that. Itu karena surat yang ditulis Junhong waktu itu adalah untuk Daehyun. "L..lalu?"

"Aku mendapat 20 surat dan hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku. Dan itu ternyata adalah surat milikmu. Sayang sekali surat itu tidak kau beri nama. Aku kemudian meminta Yongguk hyung untuk membantuku—"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu aku…?"

"Himchan hyung."

Junhong menatap Daehyun tak percaya, "H-himchan hyung?"

"Kau tidak ingat bahwa Himchan hyung juga dulu seorang panitia acara sekaligus sepupumu? Saat Yongguk hyung memintanya untuk mencari si pemilik surat itu, Himchan hyung spontan berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tulisan tanganmu, Choi Junhong."

"…..lalu ia memberiku mp3 player dengan seratus lagu didalamnya yang ternyata adalah pemberian darimu, hyung.."

Daehyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menemukanmu dan mengutarakannya lewat seratus lagu itu. Apakah kau sudah mendengar semuanya?"

"Aku menyukai semuanya." Junhong merasa pipinya mulai memanas kembali.

"Aku telah menepati janjiku dan akhirnya ku menemukanmu."

Daehyun memegang dagu Junhong lalu perlahan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut penuh emosi yang berasal dari dalam diri mereka. Ciuman tanpa nafsu yang berlangsung sebentar itu terasa lama bagi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Junhong mengerjapkan matanya— air matanya mengalir. Air mata yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan, sebuah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Hyung…. Saranghae.."

Daehyun kembali mendekap Junhong dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Nado saranghae, My Junhongie."

FIN

* * *

Yaaaaaho! Makasih yang udah mau baca romens gagal ini HAHAHAHAHA *dilempar*

bagi reader2 baik yang rajin menabung jangan lupa ripiw ya ;)

satu ripiw = satu semangat bikin ep ep baru hehehe *bletak*

Thats it for this time~ See ya around!


End file.
